The Kanto Redux Adventures
by Mizugorou
Summary: In this story, follow Red as he challenges the Kanto region, taking on many foes, making friends, becoming the very best like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my... sorry, I got carried away... Red, in Kanto, remade story, probably new plot, all that jazz. What could go wrong?


**A little note, this is a remake of the original fanfic I made a while ago, and things may be different than before. This is because I lost the original file for the story, and I'm redoing this from scratch. I thought it would be easier than trying to pick the story back up again from when I was a much less adept writer. Not like I'm any more adept now anyway XD**

**Also, the fanfic is going to be rated K+, meaning some slightly harsher language may be used, such as goddamn it, and other such phrases. If you are a younger reader, please ask for your parent's permission before reading this, as I don't want you to get into any trouble while reading this. If you are an older reader, sorry you had to see that, but I just wanted to make sure.**

**Anyway, a few things to go over before the story starts, some obvious things, but nonetheless necessary. This story may get a bit graphic later, so this is the reason for the K+ rating, not just K. I will write a short author's note in any chapters containing gore at the start, so if you don't like it, at least you were warned. Also, pokemon, the pokemon company, its affliates and all that jazz do not belong to me… As I said, obvious stuff, but still necessary. Anyway, without any further ado, I present The Kanto Redux Adventures:**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Start of Something New

"Well, I need a better coffee than this, this is horrid! Go get me a new- are we live? OH! Um, right, welcome to the world of Pokémon, widely inhabited by many creatures, far and wide. Today on poké chat I'll be talking to you about Mega Ev-"

"Oh shut up…" said Red as he slammed his fist on the clock. 8:30. He supposed he'd better be up and got up and headed straight into the bathroom. Red was a 14 year old boy, who was a bit peculiar. He had brown hair, red eyes (well, more maroon really), was slightly tall for his age looked at life with a bit of optimism, for the most part, although you can't really tell when he wakes up. He lives, with his mother and younger brother, in the sleepy yet large town of Pallet, in the bottom left of Kanto. You might be asking yourself where his father is but… well, he prefers not to talk about it. Ever.

"Red! Hurry up! I don't want you late on your big day!" called a voice from downstairs.

"OK!" shouted Red, as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room, his hair wet with shower water. He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out some clothes. He then carefully took out his favourite hat and placed it carefully on top of his t-shirt. He then put on his clothes in the mirror, ensuring he looked presentable at the ceremony. It was a custom for children to leave home at the age of 14 in Pallet, and it was all thanks to professor Oak.

Professor Oak was the highly known, respected and loved lecturer and researcher at Viridian University, where he concentrated his studies to Pokémon Origins, and how Pokémon themselves have evolved with us over time. He left to work at Pallet Town, a rural little village, at the time, away from the bustling crowds of the city, and continued to research Pokémon to this very day. However, ever since he moved, people moved with him, and that is how Pallet became such a big town. However, the town still has a quaint feel to it.

Anyway, Red, now fully clothed, headed downstairs to a hug from his mother and a small grunt from his brother as he petted the family Meowth. He then took a piece of toast from the rack and headed out of the door as his mum waved at him, a tear in her eye.

"Why can't I go?! He's no more special than me!" shouted Red's brother as he stood up and stomped up to his room, secretly hiding tears from his mother. He and Red were close, very close, so it was a shock to him to see his best friend and brother leave home.

As Red ran to the lab, he seemed to notice many new things about the town, or things that seemed new, like many cracks in the floor, and Pidgey nests in the trees. He then almost collided with a person as he was looking all over the place at all these details, and apologised profusely before continuing on his way. As he arrived outside of the lab, he saw his friend and rival, Green Oak, leaning on the fenceposts.

"I've been waiting for you, y'know?" he said rather matter-of-factly. "Gramps is in there waiting for us. Do you know where Blue is?"

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she's forgotten, or maybe she's late, you know how she is," Red suggested. After all, Blue was the most well-known girl in Pallet, though not for the best reasons. She's highly known to be forgetful, clumsy, and overly apologetic whenever even the slightest thing goes wrong. Yet, she is quite light-hearted and sometimes fun to be around, unless she spills coffee on your crotch like she did with Red last Saturday… It went very awkward when she went to clean it up, and Red actually had to hold her hands up to stop her and explain where it was…

"Ah, welcome you two. Where is Blue?" said a voice as the doors to the lab opened.

"We were asking ourselves the same question, gramps," replied Green as he walked inside the lab. Red followed suit and walked into the lab, to see 3 poké balls on the desk, shining as I they had just been polished.

"Well, let's get started anyway. If she doesn't show up, I'll trust her starter to you, Red," said the voice as he appeared from behind a bookcase, holding 3 devices. "I will also trust you with her pokédex and poké balls."

"Ok," replied Red, unsure of what else he could say at this point. Oak handed him the dex and balls, and Red walked over to the desk with the three main poké balls on, placing the items carefully in his bag.

"Choose carefully, Red, this Pokémon is going to be going on this journey with you, so make sure you pick the one you feel is right," said Oak as Red looked carefully at the poké balls.

"I guess I'll choose… Squirtle!" yelled Red as he grabbed the ball from the desk.

"Whoa there, no need to be so hasty!" laughed Oak. "Are you sure about the choice?"

Red nodded as Green picked up Bulbasaur's ball from the desk. "I was named Green," he said, "so I choose the grass type, Bulbasaur."

"Ok, so I guess you two are ready, and rather quickly too. Of course, Blue never turned up so I'll give you these," said Oak as he handed Red another dex and 10 poké balls from the desk, making sure that Red knew he only owned 5 poké balls, "and I'll also give you this; Blue's Pokémon. Make sure she gets it!"

"I will!" replied Red as he put the ball inside his bag, and set off outside to take in the Pallet air once more.

As Red walked outside, he let his Squirtle out of its ball. Squirtle looked up at his new trainer and made no reaction, after all, he barely knew his trainer yet.

"Squirtle…"

"How are you?" asked Red, and Squirtle sort of shrugged. "Look, just to clear things up, I won't be keeping you in your ball much because Pokémon deserve to enjoy the fresh air, right?"

"Squirt!" shouted Squirtle as he jumped in happiness. He hated being in that ball.

"Oh, Red, one last thing!" shouted Oak as he came out of the doors, making Squirtle jump, "Take these." Oak placed a bracelet on Red's wrist and handed him a small stone.

"What are these?" asked Red, as Oak headed back in to the lab.

"You'll see," replied Oak as the doors shut behind Green.

"So, we have our first Pokémon, you wanna battle?" asked Green. Red nodded and Squirtle ran between them. "Alright, go Bulbasaur!"

"BULBA!"

"Alright Squirtle, use… um… let me check this thing," said Red as he pulled out his pokédex.

"Ugh, Bulbasaur use tackle!" commanded Green impatiently. Bulbasaur charged in to Squirtle with its shoulder and sent Squirtle back to Red.

"Sorry Squirtle, use Tackle," said Red as Squirtle nodded, charging in to Bulbasaur with its shell and knocking it back to the sign outside the lab. "Yes! A critical hit!"

"You got lucky, Tackle!"

"Dodge it!"

Squirtle slid to the left as Bulbasaur hit her head on the fence. She then flopped down on the floor, unable to battle any longer.

"Argh! Goddamn it!" shouted Green. "Fine, you won, happy?"

"Whoa, I've never seen you so mad before!" commented Red. "Mind you, I've never been so hyped before, I suppose it's natural. Good battling out there."

"Meh, I could have beaten you easy!" retorted Green as he walked out to route 1. Red drew in a breath, watched Green go into the tall grass, and headed to Blue's house.

* * *

**Finally, I've finished chapter 1. I would have had this finished about 3-4 weeks ago, but I encountered a writer's worst nightmare, writer's block. Anyway, it's done now, and I hope you like it. Leave a review so that I may improve more and more and follow me to see when I upload the next chapter. I do plan on uploading a chapter every two weeks, but writer's block is a big problem, and I felt I could have ended the battle in a cleaner way.**

**Anyway, enough rambling from me, see you next time!**


End file.
